This is War
by ThatFanvergentDemigod
Summary: After the war with Gaea, The 7 have kids. But that isn't the only thing that's new. The Romans and Greeks have made peace and agreed to make a camp for their children to learn their powers. The camp is called Camp Demi-halfblood. When the 7's kids are united, they are all called on a quest to stop a villain worse than Gaea.


**Jennifer Jackson sat in her history class at Yancy Academy.**

Was she a bad kid? you could say that. Jennifer accediently squirted water in the face of her teacher at her last school.

The teacher told Jennifer that she corrected everyone to much, so she got angry.

She sat by her best friend Lacey Grace, who had stunning blue eyes, bruennette hair, a fake animal fur vest, a black long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans.

Everyone says she looks like she is wearing make-up, and she hates it. Jennifer tells everyone to leave Lacey alone, but they wont stop!

Jennifer has ADHD and Dyslexia, so she isnt doing very well at school.

She has Blonde hair (Like her mother, Annabeth Jackson), Sea green eyes (Like her father, Percy Jackson) and always wears a orange and purple shirt, with jeans or shorts,

Her parents said something about Peace, but Jennifer couldn't remember.

So, since Jennifer loves peace she decided to wear only orange and purple.

"Jennifer, do you know which god was the god of the sun?" The Teacher asked Jennifer. Jennifer thought hard about this.

_I know this one! _Jennifer thought. "Apollo" Jennifer replied after thinking hard.

For a 14 year old girl, she thought she was pretty dumb, but people say other wise.

Jennifer's history teacher's name is Mrs. Jiggs, She is 54, and has long grey hair with hazel eyes.

Mrs. Jiggs always wears a suit (She says it makes her look younger, but Jennifer doesnt think so).

Lacey tossed a note onto Jennifer's desk.

Jennifer picked it up, and began reading. it was hard for her to read with Dyslexia, but she thinks she figured it out.

_Hey Jenny, meet me after class. BAD NEWS!_

Lacey likes to call Jennifer Jenny for short because Lacey thinks Jennifer sounds to profecional.

Jennifer looked over to Lacey, who was tapping her foot nervously under her desk.

After class Jennifer met Lacey outside the classroom by her locker. "Hey, what's the bad news?" Jennifer asked, "did the twins plant another prank?" Jennifer guessed.

The twins were Lacey and Jennifer's nick name for 2 twins brothers who always pull pranks on people at school.

Their parents are friends with Jennifer's parents so she and Lacey are their main targets.

"Worse. my parents are coming for confresses after school" Lacey said sadly. Jennifer gasped.

Confrensess are Lacey and Jennifer's worse enemie.

Worse than the twins.

At confrensess parents learn what their kids have been doing, and Jennifer and Lacey have been bad.

Lacey had it worse, she always got in trouble because people claimed that she steals stuff.

People say she gets it from her mom, Piper Grace. rumor has it that she stole an SUV.

Jennifer always saw the resemblence of her and her mother, same bruenette hair, same style (Sort of), and same color skin.

Along with personality, down to earth for example, and they were both vegetarians.

"I'll be by your side the whole time!" Jennifer promised. "Didnt you see _your _conferensess time?" Lacey asked Jennifer. "No, i had to do homework when they put up the sign" Jennifer replied.

The teacher's at Yancy decided it would be better to put a poster up this year.

Jennifer didnt agree.

She didn't agree because she tends to not look at things that she hates.

"Well, your time is 3:00, just like mine. except, I have homeroom teacher, you have math" Lacey said.

Jennifer frowned. Math was her worst subject. Ever since 1st grade when she got yelled at for not getting answers right by the substitute.

"No! This is _all _wrong!" Jennifer's substitute had yelled scribbling all over her paper. Jennifer had started crying.

Jennifer never learned the substitute's name, but she guessed it was Mrs. Mean (She was in 1st grade, don't judge her).

After school, Lacey and Jennifer locked themselves in Jennifer's room, and studied for a test in Math.

_"If 3x100=3,000, Mhat is 3,000x70?" _Jennifer read. "It's What" Lacey corrected. "Whatever" Jennifer said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Lacey said running over to the door, dropping all of the stuff on her lap.

Jennifer laughed, but that quickly ended when she found out there were 2 boys with curly brown hair, Hazel eyes, freckles, Green shirts and jeans on, with black converse.

"The Twins" Jennifer and Lacey said at the same time, glaring at Hunter and Greg Stoll.

"Lacey! Jennifer! nice to see you again! can we come in?" Greg asked. "No" Lacey said trying to close the door, but Hunter stopped it from closing. "Please!" He asked. "Why?" Jennifer asked.

The twins looked to down the hall. "Angry girls" Greg said scared. "No pranks for a month" Lacey said. "Deal" The twins said running in, then Lacey closed the door.

Jennifer could see the fear in the twins eyes. "Who did you anger _this _time?" She asked. "Haley La Rue" Greg replied.

Lacey laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Hunter asked. "Your going to die, thats why" She replied.

Then Jennifer heard screaming outside the door. She got up, and walked to the door. "Dont open it!" Greg warned. "Greg, may I remind you that it's my dorm?" Jennifer asked Greg.

The Twins sighed, then hid in the bathroom, and locked the door.

Jennifer opened the door, and saw a statue that looked exactly like Bailey Brush.

Jennifer hadnt realized the screaming had stopped when she opened the door until now. "Lacey!" She yelled turning around. "Yeah?" Lacey asked jogging over to Jennifer.

"Holy Crap, is that Bailey?" She asked. "I dont know" Jennifer replied, then gulped.

Jennifer heard a male scream down the hall. "That way!" She yelled pointing down the hall. the 2 girls followed the scream.

After 10 minutes of chasing screams, Jennifer has seen atleast 5 statues of people who go to Yancy.

4 people ran down the hall so fast, Jennifer could barely tell who they were.

Jennifer could tell they had weapons, and looked strangely familar. "Jennifer!" Lacey said. "Did you see that?" Lacey asked. "Yes!" Jennifer replied quickly.

"Lets follow them" Lacey said, and she pulled Jennifer in the direction the 4 people ran. "Do you want to know what would be strange?" Jennifer asked Lacey as they ran.

"What?" Lacey asked. "It would be strange if Medusa was running around turning people to stone" She replied. "She's only a myth!" Lacey said out of breath.

"I know!" Jennifer said.

Jennifer heard the hissing of snakes behind them. "Stop!" Jennifer yelled stomping her foot, causing Lacey to stop running.

"What is it?" She asked.

"_Just a Myth_, You say?" Said a hissing voice. "You know, names are powerful" The voice said.

Jennifer was terrified, and she swore she could hear footsteps coming toward her. "HIDE YOUR EYES!" She heard a familaur voice yell. "MOM?!" Lacey yelled. Jennifer out her hand over her eyes, and Lacey did the same.

"Demigods" The hissing voice said delighted. "Demi-what?!" Jennifer asked.


End file.
